point of no return
by imafangirlforever
Summary: She sends him messages that she knows that he'll never receive. / His grief piles up in the form of unanswered voicemail messages. ("You know that's a one-way trip, right?" / "I'll come flying to you, always.") [OC/Hawks]
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a rather unconventional BNHA OC story! This is also cross-posted on Ao3.**

 **As FFN doesn't have a tagging system...**

 **Additional Tags:**  
Parallel Universes  
Alternate Universe - Time Travel  
Voicemail  
Angst and Fluff  
Missing Persons

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"...a mission, _seriously?_ You promised me that we were going to go out for some yakiniku tonight! What happened to drowning our sorrows in beer?"

 _A disapproving sigh._

"Not cool, Zoran, not cool. You didn't tell me about any kind of mission last weekend. Man~! I guess I'm going to go pester Ryukyu or Miruko about grabbing something to eat, then. You owe me food once you come back."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"So I know it's only been two hours since I called buuuuut guess what, guess what? Ryukyu actually _agreed_ for once! I went out with her and Miruko for some yakiniku; it was _really good,_ by the way, in case you were wondering. You're missing out, Zoran. Weren't you the one who wanted to go out for yakiniku in the first place? Not that I blame you, the place you recommended was pretty good, actually."

 _A chuckle._

"We even ran into a couple of elementary schoolers who begged for our autographs and pictures; can you imagine? The No.3 hero with two other top pro heroes in casual clothes — good thing Ryukyu was there, otherwise the press would've assumed that Miruko and I were dating. Again."

 _A groan._

"Can't a male and female hero get along without being shipped? Then again, the fanart was kinda interesting. Do you know that _we_ have a ship name? I was super surprised since most people don't know you. _Zorawks_. Doesn't it sound like some kind of stupid drink? Our real names would probably sound better together: Ma—oh, wait, rampant villain on the streets. Talk to you later."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"It's been three days and you still haven't gotten back to me about the yakiniku. I know you're probably on some high-class, top-secret mission, Miss My-Quirk-is-Super-Powerful, but you could at least _try_ to send me a text. I _know_ you take your phone with you on missions, Zoran: what happened to the whole 'we're best friends!' gig?"

 _Static._

"We agreed to that last Christmas, didn't we? Rule number 32: best friends must keep in contact with each other as much as possible. Ah, by the way, today I ran into Endeavor. I swear, he was trying to incinerate me with his _eyes."_

 _A snicker._

"The guy doesn't have much of a sense of humor, huh? All I did was swoop in and save the—seriously? Another villain? See you later, I guess."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"It's been a week~! You know, you're _definitely_ breaking at least five of the rules of friendship that we established. I thought we got over the whole silent treatment thing back in our trainee days? The cool and angsty phase you had was _not_ fun, by the way."

 _A chuckle._

"Hey, hey, come on...throw me a bone. You can't leave your great and glorious bestie hanging like this, can you? I'll die of heartbreak. Miruko's been telling me that I've been too mopey and spacey recently without you here to scold me. I mean, I still apprehend the villains — I ran into a crazy villain with wings like mine the other day: you should've seen our cool aerial battle. Maybe you did, actually! All of the news networks kept replaying the same footage over and over for the rest of the day. One of the guys at the yakitori stand gave me a couple of sticks for free. You know, now that I think about it, Miruko's probably right, huh? You always nagged me to stay on focus, so without you here, I guess it's sort of boring. You know, even if you deny it, you were always the more reckless of the two of us…"

 _A sigh._

"...come home soon, stupid, so I can nag _you_ for a change."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"No reply. Okay. Cool. Just...finish up your mission quickly so we can grab a beer together or something, okay? It feels as if it's been forever since we last did that...now that I think about it, it _has_ been awhile since we've gone out to drink together."

 _A thoughtful pause._

"Are you mad at me because of that one time when you drunkenly kissed Fat Gum? Because I already apologized for teasing you about it, okay?"

 _Another pause._

"...then again, you came over again later, so that must not be it, huh. Hard mission, I guess? Good luck, Zoran. You got this. Think about it this way: you and I will both be kicking villain ass under the same sky. Romantic, right?

 _A pause._

"...okay, I didn't mean to say _romantic._ Don't take that the wrong way, Zoran. It's just my blabbermouth again. You know _all_ about it already; I've heard the lectures. Just...I'm _here,_ you know?"

 _A chuckle, somewhat bittersweet._

"I'll always be here, kicking villains' asses and rising in the ranks. I know you're always telling me to quit, but...it's not that bad, really. I protect the city, they love me. Mutually beneficial, am I right? Though, sometimes...ahaha...hey...come back safely, alright? I don't want to hear about how you stubbornly threw yourself into some battle and broke your leg, you got that?"

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"Hey, how hard must the mission be for you to not even _text_ me for _two weeks?"_

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"They're not telling me anything, Zoran. Stupid old geezers...I do everything they ask of me and they won't even tell me your _location._ What kind of mission did you accept? And...why didn't you tell me beforehand? I could've thrown you a party. Beer, barbeque, games — just like last Christmas, remember that?"

 _A dreamy sigh._

"Leading everyone to the mistletoe was one of the highlights of my night. You know, I was talking with Miruko the other day and she agreed that we should all do something like that again. Who knows? Maybe I'll get All Might and Endeavor to attend. Could you imagine how the press would react? Hm, I wonder how _they_ would act as drunk—gahhh, _again?"_

 _Several crashes in the background._

"Why are they always attacking when I'm talking to you? Talk to you later, Zoran."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"Three weeks. Miruko and Ryukyu are getting worried. Hurry up and finish your mission, stupid. You're blackening the name of all of us glorious pro-heroes. If you don't show up in the next week, I'm taking away your best friend privileges."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"One whole month and still no bestie in sight. Are you ghosting me?"

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"...you know, there was a meteor shower last night. Were you watching? It reminded me of our training days, back when we'd sneak up to the rooftops for a breath of fresh air. Sometimes...even though I hated it back then…"

 _A pause._

"Sometimes, I miss those days. That meteor shower resembled the one I saw yesterday. If you think _rooftop_ views are great, then you should try watching a meteor shower in the sky with me, sometime. It was amazing."

 _A pause._

"It would've been better with you there."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"It's been two months. Talk to me, Zoran. Come on, please? Shouldn't I get some special treatment as your best friend?"

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"Miruko's birthday just passed. We just had a small party: the usual gang, a bit of cake, some presents. She's worried about you, you know. We all are."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"Three months. The Yuuei Sports Festival is coming up...some of the higher-ups think I should take a young prodigy under my wings. What do you think?"

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"His name's Tokoyami. He's a pretty cool guy. He has potential, at least. I've got a pretty good feeling about him. He'll need guidance, though, and I think I can give that to him...heh, listen to me, Zoran. I sound like an adult for once! You know, you should probably bring me a present once you come back. I bought you a lucky talisman from Kyoto. Fair trade, right?"

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"Internships ended. It's kind of lonely without a bird-themed hero-in-training snarking me at every turn. It's also kind of empty without you nagging me about my reckless habits, you know. When are you coming back?"

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"Where the hell are you, Zoran?"

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"Hisakawa Maki, if you don't give me word about your wellbeing, I swear I'll reveal your name and role to the press. They've been wondering if there are any 'shadow heroes' who operate more covertly, you know. And they'd go _wild_ once they learn about how close you are with all of us; you'd become a news sensation, everyone will know your real name that you hate so much, and the paparazzi would harangue you at every corner. You'd probably sulk for ages after, but...who knows? Maybe that'll convince you to finally _answer the phone,_ dammit."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"Just a text. That's all I'm asking: just a text. Please?"

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

 _A drunken hiccup. Slurred._

"Fuck you, Zoran. Stay away for all I care."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"...that was a lie. You're the person who knows me best...the person who I trust most. Didn't you promise that…"

 _A pause._

"Just...come back, Zoran."

 _A sigh._

"...I miss you."

* * *

 _"Hey, this is Zoran. If you're currently listening to this recording, that means that I'm away for some pro-hero business. If you can't contact me within the next few days, then feel free to inquire about my status at the Hero Public Safety Commission."_

 **Beep.**

"You know, we always talked about how your teleportation would bring you to places far away...places where I might not be able to reach. Back then, you promised me that you wouldn't leave that far, that you wouldn't slip out of my grasp...but you know, I've changed a lot since then. So I'll make _you_ a promise instead: it doesn't matter how far...I'll find you and drag you back home no matter what. You're coming home."

 _An awkward cough._

"...I'm serious, you know? I'll come flying to you, Zoran. Always."

* * *

 **Feel free to drop a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I swear to God, idk why I'm so attached to this fic.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Several Months Earlier_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Twenty minutes,_ they told her. _That's how long we can guarantee the cameras are off._ The message was simple and clear: twenty minutes to finish her mission or she'd be caught and they'd wipe their hands clean of her.

As Zoran crept through the eerily silent corridors of the dimly-lit mansion, her frame was as taut as a wire, ready to spring forward and _act_ at the smallest notice. Her footsteps were nimble; she practically glided through the hallway, finally coming to a stop in front of a door. Ten feet of daunting iron loomed over her.

Without a second of hesitation, she threw the doors open and dematerialized as bullets whizzed towards her. Zoran reappeared in the middle of the study, directly behind the burly man hiding behind a squadron of bodyguards. The man let out a panicked shout when he noticed her presence, but his warning was too late; she grabbed him by the neck and pressed her gun to his temple.

"Shoot me and he dies," she intoned. "Drop the guns."

The man's six bodyguards paused, but then let their weapons fall to the floor. The guns landed on the ground with a loud clatter. The number of bodyguards that he had hired was obviously overkill for a normal businessman; it was one of the many signs pointing towards his...less savory dealings.

Zoran winked at the bodyguards. "Sorry fellas, just doing my job," she explained, her attempt at diffusing the tension failing miserably. She had never been one to lighten the gravity of _any_ conversation when in her hero gear; that honor usually went to Hawks with his blabbermouth. The terror she drew was optimal for most of her missions, but it also detracted from the whole "kind, pro-hero" image.

 _No wonder they switched me to more covert field missions._ Zoran heaved a mental sigh. It wouldn't do for the Hero Public Safety Commission to sponsor such a daunting hero.

"Please leave and shut the door behind you," she instructed the bodyguards, giving them a sickeningly sweet smile. Her voice darkened when they didn't move. "Or I'll shoot."

Slowly, the bodyguards trickled out of the room. One of them spat at her, but her expression remained impassive. Finally, they were alone.

The door closed with a loud, ominous _thump._ Zoran waited for a few moments, then heard her personal intercom flicker to life. " _Room's secured, Zoran."_

"Thanks, dear!" she cooed to her temporary mission partner — some newbie with the ability to manipulate metal or something. Everything was going according to plan. Zoran slipped her gun back into its holster, pushing the man in his chair and teleporting in front of him. To his credit, the businessman was smart enough to not attempt escaping.

A smirk crawled over her face as she slammed her hands against his desk. He flinched.

"We've been investigating your affairs for quite awhile, you know. Tell me, Shirakawa-san," Zoran purred, her voice lilting. "Does it give you pleasure to see the despairing faces of the girls you sell? Their terrified screams? Their desperate pleas? How do you live with yourself, knowing that you've brought misery to so many people? Does it please you to lie to your shareholders? To your wife? To your children?"

With each inquiry, the man seemed to shrink into himself more. "I...I d-don't know what you're talking about!" he stuttered, his voice lined with desperation.

"Oh, I'm sure you do!" Zoran beamed. "My, my...Quirk-trafficking. Most of the public view it as distasteful, but there always are those few who would be willing to throw away their morals for... _important assets._ And what a profitable venture it must be! With the amount of orphanages you sponsor, nobody would suspect the humanitarian billionaire CEO Shirakawa Eiichiro to be the one orchestrating all of those girls' disappearances."

She tapped her finger against her chin mockingly. "Oh, but why would such a successful businessman undertake such a venture, you might ask? 'Surely,' you might suggest, 'I wouldn't have done such a thing since I already have money.' And I would nod very understandingly before telling you to stop spewing utter _bullshit._ A failing pharmaceutical company on the verge of bankruptcy...suddenly turning around and becoming the leading pharmaceutical company in the world after a few miraculous new drugs? I wonder...what kind of Quirk helped you with that? Did you sell her off? Or...maybe, you keep her in the basement below your main building."

Suddenly, Shirakawa's face dawned with recognition. "You...I know you…"

"Yes, I was one of the so-called buyers during one of your auction whom you personally escorted," Zoran admitted. "Another one of my colleagues investigated into that girl you're keeping, though."

His innocent facade dropped, his voice growing rougher. "How much are they paying you, girl?" he demanded. "A million? Two million? I can make you a better deal."

Zoran's nose wrinkled with distaste. "I'm afraid that my loyalty can't be bought, sadly. I'm a pro-hero."

He squinted at her, the perceptive CEO in him shining through. Shirakawa was, despite everything, a brilliant man. It was a shame: even without exploiting women and children, his company probably would have survived if he had more faith in his abilities. "But you're one of those ones the Hero Public Safety Commission got, aren't you? One of those kids they—"

"I'm perfectly satisfied with my current life, Shirakawa-san. Could you say the same for yourself?" Zoran deflected. "I'll tell you this: the government wants you to step down. You will do so with grace, or I'll be paying you another visit...and this time, it'll be a lot less friendly. You will stop all of your Quirk trafficking activity — we can track you, by the way, so don't try to fool us. As for the girl with the drug-development quirk...we'll be taking her off your hands."

Shirakawa looked frozen and utterly _defeated_ for a moment, but he flared back to life with bitter, maniacal laughter. "Hypocrites!" he shouted. "Hypocrites, all of you. You preach justice and liberty but she'll be treated as a tool, just like she was for me. You claim that—" His air supply was abruptly cut off as Zoran wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You will do all that we ask of you, Shirakawa-san," she told him. She lowered her voice. "Be glad your family is still alive."

And with that, she teleported out of the mansion.

"Mission complete?"

Her shoulders slumped, as if burdened by a heavy weight. "Mission complete."

* * *

The door swung open with a slightly louder creak than she had intended. "Sorry for being late!" Zoran called, lugging her bag of groceries and bag of presents behind her as she entered the foyer of the apartment. A squeal resounded from the bedroom. Then, a white blur popped out to greet her.

" _ZORAAAAAN!"_

"Miruko," she acknowledged, barely flinching as the white-haired heroine bounded over for a giant hug. "Where's Hawks?"

The bunny heroine giggled sheepishly. Warning bells rang in Zoran's mind. "Well…"

Warm, strong arms enveloped her, wrapping around her waist and drawing her closer. She was assaulted with the faint scent of smoke and freedom (because that was what he was: tantalizing, dazzling _freedom)._ For a moment, she let herself lean into his chest, her eyes fluttering shut as she basked in this feeling of _rightness._ He was silent, too, unwilling to break the spell that had fallen upon them.

She broke it first.

"...really?" Zoran deadpanned.

He rested his head on her shoulder, sending an electrifying thrill down her spine. Laughing quietly, he whispered, "Guess who?"

Zoran scowled, teleporting out of his arms and giving him an unimpressed rise of the eyebrows. "Really, Hawks?" she repeated, folding her arms over her chest as the sandy-blonde snickered, sending her a mock-wounded look. She took in the sight of him with a wry smile; it had been several weeks since she last saw him. Although they still exchanged the occasional texts, it wasn't the same as seeing Hawks in person.

The number three pro-hero looked well. More than well, really: his cheeks were flushed, probably from the influence of alcohol. Though he denied it, Zoran knew Hawks to be a lightweight. No doubt, one of the other heroes had goaded him into a drinking contest of some sort before she arrived.

 _Idiot,_ she thought to herself. To her horror, it sounded almost fond.

Hawks hadn't changed much in her absence. He was still taller than her— it was hardly an impressive feat, though, considering she was only 162cm tall. Similarly, he was still wearing the same old grin he always wore (the one that made her insides flutter as if she were a giggling teenager again) _._

But something about his demeanor had shifted: somehow, he felt bolder, stronger, and perhaps a bit more focused...even if he was slouching and acting casually.

Hawks must have noticed that her eyes were roaming for too long, for once she lifted her gaze to face him again, he was smirking. "Like what you see?" he teased, drawing closer. Something about the way his gaze _softened_ made heat pool in her stomach, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as he closed the distance between them.

"As if," Zoran snorted, shoving him away lightly. "How much did I miss?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Hawks waved away the matter lazily. "Midnight screwing around with the newbies, Mic forcing Eraser to stay, drinking contests galore. The usual. Ah, Best Jeanist and Fat Gum came this time! At this rate, we might be able to gather all of the top ten by next Christmas."

"Best Jeanist and Fat Gum, huh?" Zoran echoed as Hawks threw his arm around her shoulder and guided her inside. The other heroes cheered as she entered the room, giving her varied greetings. Some of the newer heroes viewed her with either trepidation or confusion, unsure of her identity.

"Hey, Hawks!" one of them had the gall to call as Zoran threw her bag of presents in the growing pile of gifts; their group of heroes had established a yearly tradition of selecting random presents from a pile, so she hadn't bothered to personalize them. "I thought we agreed no civilians or girlfriends allowed."

Ryukyu, who was sitting on the couch near the younger hero, tittered. Miruko, who was trailing behind them, was nowhere near refined, bursting into peals of laughter. Both reactions further confused the new heroes.

Zoran gave him a closed-eye smile, her tone saccharine. "One, not a civilian. Two, _not his girlfriend."_

The hero let out a quiet squeak of fright.

"She's boring," Hawks complained, alleviating the tense atmosphere easily with his blunt attitude. His wings, previously folded, shot outwards and nearly smacked her in the face. "No love life whatsoever. Say, say, Miruko, we should do something about that."

Zoran scowled, taking a step back so that she was standing in the threshold of the room. One of Hawks' feathers tugged on her sleeve, attempting to draw her back. "I don't need you two messing around with my social life, thank you very much."

"I beg to differ. The past three dates you went out with were all ugly as hell—"

"They looked pretty cool—"

" _I'm_ cooler!"

"I'm sure that one girl you tried wooing — Sana, wasn't it? — would beg to differ."

As their conversation dissolved into childish bickering, the older pro heroes exchanged knowing glances while the younger ones looked to them for guidance. (Miruko, acting surprisingly stealthy, bounded over to the newer heroes and murmured something about "placing a bet.") Several pointed jabs later, Ryukyu cleared her throat, interrupting them.

"Right. I brought some treats," Zoran declared, sashaying past the winged hero into the kitchen. "Only those with Ryukyu's approval or my express permission are allowed in here. Hawks, get your ass over here. Miruko, no sneaking in."

(Memories of last year's kitchen explosion caused by the bunny heroine haunted her in her dreams.)

"Yeah, yeah," Hawks agreed lazily, following her into the kitchen. "You forgot 'attractive,' by the way."

"Attractive?" Zoran echoed, setting down her plastic bag on the counter and proceeding to grab and set out all of the groceries.

Hawks nodded very seriously. "I have an extremely _attractive_ ass."

She snorted, her lips tugging upwards. "I beg to differ. You think they'd like chocolate chip cookies?"

He took her unsubtle segue in stride. "Half of them can't cook. I'm pretty sure you could give them _burnt_ cookies and they'd still worship you."

Laughter slipped from her lips, and suddenly he looked extremely smug, as if making her laugh was a grand achievement in itself.

Without needing any verbal instructions, Hawks shuffled up and stood beside her, his wings retracting as they worked silently. Occasionally, Zoran would murmur words like "chocolate" or "rolling pin" and he would oblige, but they worked in tandem flawlessly. It was _natural:_ she had known him since they first started down the pro-hero path over a decade ago. Zoran knew Hawks inside-out, just like he knew her.

It was terrifying to have someone like that in her life. He could read her expressions without missing a beat, could crack all of her masks without lifting a finger, could—

"Careful," Hawks murmured, his voice a low, throaty timbre as he grabbed her hand to stop her from bumping into the oven. He was always more subdued and mature when they were alone.

Sometimes, Zoran wondered if his blabbermouth enthusiasm was just a mask, but she knew it wasn't. Hawks was undeniably _good_ and genuinely did speak a mile a minute,even though he had his somber moments.

He withdrew his hand once he was sure that she wasn't spacing out. Zoran sent him a nod of thanks, bending down and setting the cookies in the oven. Even though she was wearing oven mitts...her hand _burned._ When she stood up, Zoran turned to glance at the unusually silent sandy-blonde hero only to spot him at the sink, humming some Christmas carol under his breath as he washed the kitchenware.

It was so frighteningly domestic that she couldn't help but stare at him for at least a minute, heat rising to her cheeks.

Then, Miruko popped her head in the kitchen. "You two done yet?"

 _Right._ Party. Christmas.

"I—uh, just a bit more," Zoran responded, stumbling over to the sink to dry the kitchenware. Hawks easily made way for her, shifting to the right so that they could both work. Though neither of them spoke, it felt comfortable. Hawks' humming of ' _All I Want for Christmas,'_ deep and steady, and the scent of chocolate wafting through the air felt like... _home._

...she was staring at him again. Dammit.

"Zoran?"

 _What am I, some kind of innocent schoolgirl?_ Zoran inwardly bemoaned. Embarrassed to be caught staring, she ducked her head and murmured, "It's nothing."

He scrutinized her expression. Thankfully, the timer went off, saving her from further embarrassment. "Come on," she said, gesturing to the oven. "I think they're getting impatient."

"Sometimes I wonder if they're a group of elite pro heroes or a group of toddlers," Hawks sighed dramatically.

Despite herself, Zoran snickered.

.

.

Four hours, seven cans of beer, and eight games of half-drunk strip poker later, Zoran was pretty sure that the party was getting out of hand. At the very least, she wasn't as wasted as Miruko; the bunny heroine lay unresponsive on the floor and would probably stay there until morning. Ryukyu, just a bit tipsy, smiled half in exasperation and half in fondness at the drunken younger heroes, who were screeching some unidentifiable song at the top of their lungs.

Zoran glanced at Hawks, who was sprawled lazily on the sofa beside her. "I'm surprised you're not wasted yet."

"My alcohol tolerance isn't that bad," he quipped.

She glanced at the dishes precariously stacked on the counter, wobbling and in danger of toppling over. "Should we get to those?"

"Nah, let them do it. We already baked and cooked."

Hawks stood up abruptly. Zoran watched, amused, as the winged hero grabbed a blanket and threw it over Miruko before returning to his spot next to her. "You know, you _could_ bring her to the bedroom."

"And have her puke all over me? Nah." He shrugged lazily.

"If you're going to pretend to be a gentleman, the least you could do is pretend _properly."_

He feigned hurt. "Now, are you implying that I'm not a gentleman, Zoran?"

She smirked. Then, she casually leaned over and threaded her fingers through his hair; Hawks' ash-blonde hair, naturally styled almost like feathers, felt sinfully silky. "You're the worst of the worst."

"Hit me where it hurts, huh."

"I try my best."

"Sadist."

"Heh."

* * *

 **Feel free to drop a review! :)**


End file.
